


What Happens At Camp

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Camp, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, amp counselors, hint of smut, little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Jen are both camp counselors at the same camp. They're just friends, but during a night alone together, things start to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens At Camp

"Calum, Counselor Evan wants you!" I called to the tan boy. Although, we were all tan, since we spent twelve hours in the sun each day. 

Calum turned, flashing me a bright smile from where he was securing a lifevest on one of the younger campers. "Okay, I'll be right there Counselor Jen." Calum sent the small girl into the canoe one of the other counselors was manning, and then left to see Counselor Evan.

Calum and I had been friends since we were five, when we started going to this summer camp together. Not e we were seventeen, and counselors at the camp. And I had begun to develop a crush on him.

It sucks, to be honest. Especially here, where Calum is constantly shirtless, helping the little kids and being so sweet and hot and adorable all at the same time. It sucks.

Calum and I shared a cabin, all to ourselves. Usually, the camp didn't allow boys and girls to share cabins, but since we were in charge of the camp, we got special privileges.

"Hey Jenny, look what I got!" I rolled my eyes, looking up from the small found in the corner where I had been reading a book. 

"Calum, you know I hate it when you call me-you brought vodka!" I screeched, shooting up to stand. Calum smiled cheekily.

"Yup. Now c'mon Jenny, live a little." 

And that's how we ended up drunk off our asses.

Two hours later, neither one of us could stop giggling. I set the nearly empty bottle of alcohol on the ground and cuddles into Calum's side in the couch.

Calum looked down at me, and our eyes locked. Suddenly, the vodka took over. I surged forward and kissed him.

Barely a second later, Calum pulled away. He held my face, not letting me get away. "Jen . . . "

"I'm s-sorry Calum, I shouldn't have-"

"I love you." I stopped midsentence, staring at Calum.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you." I smiled, surging forward for our lips to meet. Calum's tongue entered my mouth, hands grabbing roughly at my hips. He trailed his mouth down my neck, leaving a biting trail of bruises.

"I love you too." And with that, Calum grabbed my thighs and carried me to the beds.


End file.
